Los Agentes de la Justicia
by Acero 12
Summary: Reto del Foro de Mortal Kombat: "Who is Next?". Kung Lao se liberó de su condición de zombi gracias a su primo Kung Jin. Ahora, el monje debe salvar a su mejor amigo... o perecer en el intento.
1. Los Shaolin Regresan

_**Reedición 6/2/2016:**_

 **¡Hola! Como saben, yo hice ésta historia hace más de medio año, siendo un OS que me gustó tanto que lo metí en la continuidad principal de mi multiverso MK.**

 **Decidí darle retoques y convertirlo en un mini fic para contar un poco más como fueron las cosas con éste sexteto de guerreros.**

 **¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 _Capítulo Uno: Los Shaolin Regresan._

Shinnok había sido derrotado; sus fuerzas volvieron al Netherrealm y la Tierra fue salvada... pero los guerreros del bien no habían logrado aún su principal objetivo: rescatar a sus amigos caídos a manos de la invasión pasada de Shao Kahn.

En el Netherrealm, la derrota de Shinnok causó algunas luchas internas para determinar a su sucesor, quien fue el antiguo campeón de Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang. Por otra parte, Kung Lao empezó a sentirse raro, ya que empezó a recordar sucesos de su vida como ser vivo que se contradecían con lo que Quan Chi les dijo a ellos acerca de lo ocurrido en la última invasión. El monje del sombrero empezó a preocuparse por lo que descubrió, así que intentó salir a solas del Infierno, pero no podía. Esto comenzó una búsqueda de Kung Lao para poder limpiar su alma ensuciada por el nigromante y poder salir de aquel reino que tan malos recuerdos le daba.

Un día, luego de que Kung Lao matase a algunos demonios para seguir su travesía incierta, sintió una presencia siguiéndole; el monje pidió que se presente, a lo que éste se mostró y era nada más y nada menos que su primo menor, Kung Jin. El joven monje le dijo que venía a ayudarlo a salir de allí o moriría en el intento. Pasaron arduos días hasta que Kung Lao pudiese superar la culpa de las atrocidades que realizó bajo el mando de Quan Chi y Shinnok. Entonces, el monje shaolin se transformó en un agente de la venganza, dedicado a no darle tregua al mal y eliminar a cualquier amenaza de la Tierra. Sin embargo, había algo más que lo incomodaba.

Kung Lao sentía la pesadez de sus pecados aún, pero entendía que el tiempo curaría esas heridas. El tiempo lo ayudaría a ello, aunque eso no iba a salvar a su hermano del alma y primo lejano. Kung Lao quería salvar a Liu Kang.

Un día, Kung Lao se apareció en la fortaleza de las Fuerzas Especiales, donde estaban su primo Kung Jin, Takeda, Jacqueline Briggs y Cassandra Cage. El monje pidió hablar con su primo, cosa que le fue concedida por los militares del lugar en unos momentos; éste agradeció y se retiró con su primo a hablar a solas.

—¿Qué ocurre, primo?

—Jin, escúchame bien — dijo —, no puedo seguir así.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes de que hablo — respondió —. No puedo seguir así; yo no puedo combatir el mal sin mi mejor amigo.

—Primo, él...

—¡Él es mi familia también! — exclamó Lao —. Jin, te quiero mucho y agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, pero necesito liberar a Liu Kang. Si pudiste hacerlo conmigo, yo lo puedo hacer con él.

—Primo, es el Emperador del Infierno.

—Sea lo que sea, lo salvaré, Kung Jin. Sólo venía a decirte que me ausentaré algunos días, o semanas; lo que sea necesario para salvarlo.

Kung Lao dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando sólo a Kung Jin, que no dudó en ir a buscar al primero a como de lugar, pero no iría sólo...

* * *

Kung Lao había llegado al Infierno; él sabía como y a donde ir. Decidido a no perder tiempo, el monje se tele transportó directamente al Castillo del Infierno, donde Liu Kang y Kitana estaban junto a sus amigos espectrales.

El monje se quitó el sombrero, decidido a hablar y hacer reaccionar a su mejor amigo y familia.

—Liu, soy yo, Kung.

—El traidor ha vuelto como una rata a su madriguera — respondió el monje.

—No es así — replicó Kung Lao —. He vuelto aquí por ti.

—¿Por mí, has dicho? — preguntó, riendo un poco luego —. ¿Qué te hace pensar que volvería contigo a la Tierra? Allí no soy nadie; aquí soy respetado y venerado como un señor. La Tierra sólo agradece a arpías teñidas y malos actores, con críos maleducados y personalidades irritables. Claro, volveré ya mismo a la Tierra — expresó sarcásticamente.

—Señor, ¿quiere qué lo matemos? — preguntó Stryker.

—Me da igual.

Automáticamente, Kung Lao fue rodeado por Stryker, Smoke, Sindel, Nightwolf y Kabal. Los cinco atacaron a la vez, pero se chocaron entre sí al haberse tele transportado el monje.

Kabal fue el primero en atacar a Kung Lao con la súper velocidad. Lao tal vez volvió a la vida, pero recordaba como se movían y la manera de ganarles a sus "amigos" espectrales.

Cuando Kabal estaba por llegar a donde Lao estaba, sacó sus garfios; el monje decidió girar sobre su eje, creando un tornado que chocó con el velocista, quien quedó aturdido. El monje shaolin apareció detrás del ex policía, tumbándolo al suelo con un agarre.

Nightwolf creó sus dos hachas características, lanzándola a donde el monje estaba ubicado, éste las destruyó arrojando su sombrero, el cual volvió hacia él y lo colocó en su cabeza. El shamán atacó con una embestida, aunque fue en vano, ya que Lao saltó por encima de éste y le propino un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte en la nuca, el cual lo tumbó inconsciente.

Stryker y Smoke asintieron, decididos a atacar ambos al mismo tiempo. El otro ex policía sacó sus pistolas y disparó a quemarropa, mientras el ninja de humo lanzó grandes bombas de humo, lo cual imposibilitaría a Kung Lao de ver los ataques... de no ser porque manejaba el viento.

—No me subestimen, guerreros de cuarta.

Kung Lao formó una ventisca en el salón, cuyo objetivo era claro: divisar el humo y las balas. Hecha la labor, Smoke cayó al suelo inconsciente, y el motivo fue el impacto de una Dive Kick de Lao en su cara. El rubio trató de atacar con sus manporras, aunque el monje lo esquivó, noquéandolo de un golpe al cuello.

Por último, estaba Sindel, quien no tuvo tiempo a atacar, ya que el monje le propino su técnica "Whirlwind Kick" — la cual consiste en atacar a su oponente con una patada voladora, mientras gira como un torbellino —; seguido de ello, el monje lanzó su sombrero, el cual partió el cráneo de la mujer. Kung Lao corrió hecho una bestia, tomando de los hombros a Sindel y arrojándola al suelo, provocando que su columna se rompiese. Para finalizar, mientras Sindel se levantaba, Kung Lao tomó su sombrero y se tele transportó, para darle un rodillazo en el torso mientras ésta estaba suspendida.

—Smoke fue un buen hombre y peleaba por la justicia; Nightwolf era mi amigo; Stryker y Kabal no los conocí, pero peleaban para la justicia — mencionó —. Ella, en cambio, merece la muerte por asesinarlos a ellos y a ti, Kitana — comentó, arrojando su sombrero al suelo, que comenzó a girar como si fuese una sierra —. Y yo sé la daré.

Cuando Kung Lao tomó a Sindel y ésta empezó a gritar de dolor por el corte que le hacía el sombrero, Kitana y Liu Kang intervinieron.

Kitana arrojó sus abánicos, logrando que el monje libere a su madre. Ésta quedó inconsciente, de todas formas.

—¿Qué? ¿Ambos quieren pelear? Sólo vine por ti, Liu Kang; princesa, tendrás que esperar.

—¡¿Esperar qué?! ¡Tú vas a morir por habernos traicionado!

—¡No! ¡Ustedes están mal! — repuso el monje —. Nosotros servimos siempre al bien, pero ése maldito de Shinnok nos transformó en sus monos sin alma ni voluntad. Kung Jin me abrió los ojos; me hizo ver mi error y la verdad.

—Patrañas — dijo el emperador.

Si bien Kung Lao no tenía problemas en derrotar a Kitana, el asunto con Liu Kang era otro. Kung Lao no deseaba pelear contra Liu Kang, ya que venía a salvarlo, no a matarlo. Por ése motivo, la pelea se resumió en Kung Lao esquivando golpes de Liu Kang y Kitana, hasta que fue derrotado por un mal cálculo.

El rey le dijo a su reina que prepare todo, porque habría una ejecución en el Infierno en la próxima hora...

* * *

Sentado en su trono, Liu Kang —que tenía al lado a Kitana en el trono de ella — les contó a los demonios presentes del Infierno que ocurrió: Kung Lao los "traicionó", yéndose a la Tierra y queriendo volver por él; sin embargo, "su rey" lo derrotó y encadenó para asesinarlo en público. Esto serviría para aquellos que aún creen en poder derrocar al Rey Liu Kang y sus verdaderos hombres de confianza.

Encadenado, Kung Lao no podía escapar. Triste por no poder ayudar a su mejor amigo y los amigos de éste, Kung Lao cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

—¡No voy a perder a mi primo de nuevo!

Kung Lao abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver a Kung Jin con un verdadero ejército de guerreros; a su lado estaban las familias Cage y Briggs; Takeda y Kenshi; Sub-Zero y Scorpion; y ejércitos del Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu y Fuerzas Especiales. El monje de cabello largo arrojó una flecha a Liu Kang, quien la evaporó con unas llamas.

—¡¿Quieren guerra?!, ¡les daremos guerra!, ¡ATAQUEN!

Jax y Johnny Cage fueron a combatir a Liu Kang; Kitana fue a luchar contra Sonya; Smoke contra Sub-Zero; Scorpion contra Nightwolf; Kabal y Stryker contra Takeda y Kenshi; Sindel contra Cassie y Jacqui y los ejércitos lucharían contra los demonios presentes.

Por otra parte, Kung Jin fue a liberar a Kung Lao de manera rápida. El viejo monnje le agradeció al joven, quien respondió con un reprendimiento por no hacerle caso cuando le dijo.

Jax se mostró confiado, pero fue fácilmente derrotado por el emperador Liu Kang, quien lo venció de un sólo golpe. Johnny fue más precavido, lanzándole una lluvia de golpes a la cara, las cuales no le hicieron nada. El emperador tomó a Cage del cuelo y arrojó al suelo, dejándolo tumbado.

Kitana y Sonya se batieron a duelo, aunque éste no duró mucho, debido a la vejez de la teniente Blade contra la experiencia de la emperatriz del Infierno. Kitana le propinó una lluvia de golpes a Sonya, dejándola moribunda. Cuando la zombi iba a liquidar a la terrestre, recibió dos flechazos en la cara, cuyo impacto provocó una explosión en las flechas. Kitana quedó débil en el suelo.

—Gracias por salvarme, Jin — agradeció Sonya, que fue levantada por el aludido.

—Ve a levantar a Jax y Johnny; yo me encargaré de Liu Kang con Kung Lao.

La rubia asintió, dejándole la lucha al joven shaolin y su antiguo amigo.

En tanto, las demás luchas ya habían tenido ganadores: los guerreros del bien derrotaron a los guerreros del mal, aunque los demonios, ninjas y soldados se seguían batiendo a duelo duro. Enfurecido al ver esto, Liu Kang paró a los shaolin y dio un potente grito, seguido de una proposición.

—Los desafío a todos ustedes a luchar contra mí. Ninguno podrá ganarme.

Enfurecido, Takeda atacó a Liu Kang con sus látigos, siendo repelido con una potente bola de fuego a la cara. El emperador saltó por los aires y le dio su Bycicle Kick a Jacqui Briggs, seguida de una Flying Kick a la cara, noqueándola.

Cassie atacó junto a Sonya y Johnny, pero ninguno pudo conectarle un golpe certero al emperador, quien durmió los músculos del trío aplicándole golpes de presión.

Jax, Jacqui, Sub-Zero y Scorpion atacaron con proyectiles, en tanto Kenshi utilizaba avatares de sí mismo con su poder. Kang no sólo río, sino que pidió un ataque "de verdad". El antiguo monje formó una bola de fuego gigante, que arrojó al quinteto; Kenshi creó un escudo, el cual los protegió de una muerte, pero apenas pudo amortiguar la fuerza del ataque. Los cinco quedaron abatidos.

—Sólo quedan ustedes dos, Kung Jin y Kung Lao — vociferó —; sus amigos dieron lástima, ¿podrán darme un pequeño golpe, aunque sea? — preguntó en burla.

Ambos se miraron y atacaron con proyectiles, que el monje esquivó. Kung Lao atacó con un tornado de fuego; en tanto, Kung Jin lanzó tres flechas en simultáneo hacie el monje, quien las evadió con una patada mariposa. Kang formó dos bolas de fuego, las cuales se dirigieron una a cada uno de los combatientes. Estos los esquivaron a duras penas, manteniéndose en pie.

—Eso estuvo cerca — mencionó el más joven de los monjes.

—¡A pelear, Liu Kang! — exclamó Kung Lao, arrojándole su sombrero.

Kung Lao vio que el sombrero golpeó a Liu Kang, mas no le hizo un leve rasguño. El monje más anciano tomó su arma y la colocó en su cabeza; el emperador corrió y le propinó una patada voladora en la cara, tal que Lao cayó al suelo. Kung Jin atacó a Liu Kang con una patada voladora, cuyo resultado fue sólo provocarle un pequeño rasguño.

—¿Es lo mejor qué tienen? Que pena — respondió Kang, tomando a Kung Jin del rostro y estrujándolo con toda su fuerza.

—¡Jin! — gritaron los guerreros del bien, quienes estaban en el suelo.

—¡No permitiré qué mates a mi familia!

El sombrero de Kung Lao volvió a impactar en Liu Kang, pero ésta vez quedó incrustado en el brazo que Liu utilizaba para presionar la cabeza del joven monje. Enfurecido, Liu Kang lanzó lejos el sombrero y atacó a Kung Lao con una gran bola de fuego. Sin poder concebirlo, el monje shaolin recibió el ataque de lleno, pero se levantó rápidamente. Además, Kung Jin arrojó una potente bola de fuego en la cara a Liu Kang; lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar al dúo de guerreros.

El combate proseguía de manera dolorosa para los primos, quienes estaban siendo repelidos por el Emperador con suma facilidad, pero estos seguían levantándose y tardaban cada vez más en caer, comenzando a darle cierto temor. Todo esto se vaticinó cuando Jin arrojó una flecha y Lao su sombrero, logrando impactar uno en cada brazo del Emperador, quien se arrodilló herido. Éste veía no sólo la sangre de ambas heridas brotar, sino a los Kung combatiendo contra sus súbditos y reina Kitana sin parar. El resto de las Fuerzas Especiales y aliados yacían moribundos en el suelo, pero el ver a aquellos dos combatir con tanta tenacidad y alma que algo en él estaba naciendo: la duda en si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto. Y aunque quería evitarlo, sabía que esto sólo traería a alguien.

Parece que lo has comprendidos, Dark Kang dijo una voz en su cabeza. La voluntad de mi familia ha generado la duda en tu corazón. La duda que me dejará salir de aquí

—¡¿Liu Kang?! — exclamó en voz alta, causando las miradas atónitas del resto —, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!, ¡debiste desaparecer cuándo Quan Chi me creó!

Eso nunca podría pasar, ya que estamos conectados en alma explicó. No importa cuanto lo intentemos, sólo podemos destruir al otro en combate, Dark Kang prosiguió. Cuando tú dudas, yo me fortalezco. Al ver a Kung Jin y Kung Lao demostrarte tu error, dudaste y mi corazón se fortaleció.

El cuerpo de Liu Kang empezó a emitir un aura de distintos colores que confudieron a los presentes. El emperador del Infierno tomó su cabeza, iniciando un griterío desesperado. Impresionados, comprenderían el porque el aura apareció.

El aura mencionada se materializó en un cuerpo, el cual era de Liu Kang, pero no el Liu Kang que veían, sino, uno que les recordaba al que murió veinticino años atrás. El monje shaolin de fuego abrió sus ojos y sonrió, provocando que se asuste un poco el emperador del Netherrealm.

—¡Liu Kang! ¡¿Cómo puede haber dos Liu Kang?! — preguntó un atónito Smoke.

—No somos dos; sólo uno de nosotros puede seguir vivo.

—¡Sí! ¡Y seré yo! — bramó el emperdor, lanzando una llamarada de fuego hacia el monje.

Liu Kang detuvo las llamas con su mano izquierda, destruyendo las llamas al tocarlas El monje clamó que él único muerto de ambos sería el emperador. A continuación, el monje corrió a toda velocidad, mientras cargaba su puño derecho de poder.

—¡Golpe del Legendario Rey de los Dragones!

Al llegar a su enemigo, el puño traspasó el pecho del emperador, apareciendo un dragón gigante de fuego, el cual consumió al Emperador Kang y lo mató para siempre.

—¡Desaparece junto con las injusticias que has hecho en mi nombre! — comentó el chino.

—¡Liu, estás de vuelta! — vociferó de felicidad Kung Lao.

—Sí, y ha sido gracias a ti y a Jin; mi familia.

—Tendremos que armar un frente en común — propuso Kitana; el resto aceptó.

—¡No armarán nada!

Liu Kang formó una espiral de fuego, la cual quemó viva a Kitana, destruyéndola. Los guerreros del bien quedaron impresionados ante la actitud del monje, quien decidió explicar exactamente porque destruyó a su "amada".

—Kitana no es la que creen — dijo —. Ninguno de ellos lo es — siguió —. Les contaré exactamente porque yo sí pude volver, pero ellos no pueden hacerlo.

 _Cuando Quan Chi trajo mi alma al Infierno, no pudo convertirme en un espectro como lo hizo con mis amigos. Los muchachos no tenían algo que yo sí poseía: un deseo de justicia. Los muchachos tenían falencias o miedos al momento de morir, mientras que yo mantenía esa determinación de seguir adelante y vengar a los que murieron por la estúpidez de Raiden._

 _Shinnok propuso algo: crear una especie de "alter ego" mío con sólo mis malos recuerdos y mi apariencia llena de cicatrices. Pudieron lograron y ése era el Liu Kang que veían. Sin embargo, él tenía un defecto: si dudaba, yo me fortalecería y saldría para reclamar mi identidad. Durante veinticinco años, esperaba a que alguien hiciera dudar a Dark Liu Kang y salir, pero no pasó nada; es más, él se fortalecía más y más. Pero todo cambió con la derrota de Shinnok._

 _Kung Jin intervino y se llevó a Kung Lao, logrando así una pequeña duda que iba aumentando. Durante la pelea de hoy, toda esa duda fue aumentando hasta el punto de fortalecer mi alma lo suficiente para salir de allí y combatir._

—Entonces, ¿tú estás muerto?

—No exactamente, Jackson Briggs. Estoy vivo; es más, soy más fuerte que antes.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué me llamaste por mi nombre completo? Solías llamarme Jax.

—"Solía", tú mismo lo has dicho. Te volviste un cobarde y llegaste a decir que Raiden no me mató. Tú y los demás sabían de nuestro sufrimiento y nunca hicieron nada para salvarnos — comentó —, aunque no sé porque trajeron a ése idiota llorón de Scorpion — dijo —; por su culpa, ninguno de nuestros amigos tiene salvatoria.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! — preguntaron los demás.

—Como les acabo de decir: ellos murieron con muchas más falencias y debilidades que fortalezas; Kung Lao es un caso aparte, ya que Jin lo sacó adelante, pero Lao no podía dejarme atrás y vino por mí. La única forma de salvar de la muerte a nuestros amigos, era con Quan Chi vivo. Como Scorpion lo mató, ellos nunca podrán volver a la vida; esos que ven ahí son sólo malos reflejos. Ellos están vagando por la Tierra, en busca de poder descansar en paz.

—¡¿Estás culpándome por la muerte de tus amigos?! ¡Vengo aquí a reinvindicar mi error!

—Lo hecho, hecho está — mencionó el monje —. Te dejaré vivir con esa culpa; la culpa de que guerreros mejores y más dedicados que tú no están más. Vive con eso y desaparece de mi vista, Hanzo Hasashi.

Enfurecido por la ofensa, Scorpion sacó sus espadas y quiso atacar a Liu Kang, quien destruyó las armas al más mínimo contacto con su cuerpo. Posteriormente, un portal se abrió y Liu Kang mandó alli a Scorpion de un puñetazo en la cara. El monje atinó a preguntar si habían entrenado en el último tiempo, cosa que negaron, debido a la reciente invasión de Shinnok.

—Eso explica porque todos ustedes dieron pena contra Dark King Liu Kang — dedujo el monje —. No importa; les pediré que se vayan y se lleven a los heridos que sobrevivieron. Yo destruiré a todos los que quedan — dijo.

—No quiero perderte otra vez, Liu.

—No lo harás, Kung; quiero que te quedes conmigo. Te necesito a mi lado. Ahora y siempre, mi gran amigo.

—Primo... — musitó un asustado Jin.

—Estaré bien. Recuerda, Jin; estoy con la familia. Te dejamos el templo Wu Shi y el futuro de la Tierra; eres el mejor guerrero de la nueva generación.

—¡¿Cómo qué mejor guerrero?! ¡Yo derroté a Shinnok! — gritó Cassie Cage, enfurecida por las palabras de Kung Lao.

—Cállate, niña idiota — se metió Liu Kang, quien le lanzó una bola de fuego a la cabeza, quemando su cabello y dejándola calva.

—¡Mi hija! — exclamaron Johnny y Sonya

—Y los otros dos son un desastre — espetó el monje por Jacqui y Takeda, a quienes les arrojó bolas de fuego en sus entrepiernas —. Así no reproducen a más idiotas.

—¡Mi hijo! ¡¿Qué te pasa, Liu Kang?! — vociferó un furioso Kenshi.

—¡Mi niña! ¡Maldito seas, Liu Kang!

—¡LARGO! — bramó el monje —. O morirán también — aclaró.

—¿Y cómo podrías matarnos? — lo desafió Johnny Cage.

—Así — dijo, alzando su mano hacia arriba —. ¡Ejecución del Rey de los Dragones!

Una gran bola de fuego salió de la mano del monje, la cual salió materializada a los cielos; cuando esa bola parecía explotar, empezó una lluvia de fuego, la cual destruía a todo demonio presente, eliminándolos en un instante.

—¡Nuestros esbirros! — gritaron los zombies que alguna vez fueron guerreros del bien.

—¡Ahora siguen ustedes! — exclamó Liu Kang.

Mientras los guerreros se iban, Kung Jin quería quedarse, pero Cassie se lo llevó arrastrándolo por el suelo. Antes de irse, Liu Kang le contó a Kuai Liang que su hermano vive y está en el Himalaya; además, le pidió a Sareena que se quede junto a él y a Kung Lao. Kuai Liang le agradeció a Liu Kang por la información, quien le dijo que no busque a su hermano, ya que él irá a buscarlo cuando se sienta preparado.

A lo lejos, los guerreros del bien divisaron que Kung Lao decapitó a Sindel, partió en dos a Kabal y rompió el cuello de Stryker; mientras Liu Kang usó otra técnica, donde explotaron los cuerpos de Nightwolf y Smoke.

Por años, nadie supo nada más de ellos dos y Sareena…

 _Fin del Episodio Uno._

* * *

 **¿Qué detalles me estoy guardando? Pues si son atentos, hay cambios en la historia, como que eliminé el final de la misma. Ya verán porque en los próximos capítulos y cuando coloqué la nueva versión de Amores y Deseos.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Formando un Equipo

**¡Hola!, ¿cómo les va? Vengo a dejarles éste regalito. Aún falta un tercer capítulo y la reedición de Amores y Deseos. Recomiendo que relean el capítulo uno, aunque no hay muchos cambios.**

* * *

 _Capítulo Dos: Formando al Equipo._

Al irse los guerreros, Kang y Lao acabaron rápidamente con Smoke, Sindel, Stryker, Nightwolf y Kabal. Sareena tenía un tobillo herido por un abanico que Kitana le arrojó en el combate, siendo cargada por el monje del sombrero.

Los tres comenzaron a correr, cruzándose con demonios de baja gama, los cuales eran destruidos por las bolas de fuego de Kang, quien los incineraba con suma potencia.

Luego de unos leves demonios asesinados, los tres encontraron un portal, saltando en éste y apareciendo en la Tierra, más precisamente en la Fortaleza de las Fuerzas Especiales. Allí se escabulleron, donde Kang consiguió unas vendas para Sareena y Lao aplicó una técnica de curación que le quitó el dolor a la muchacha; cuando su amigo preguntó donde lo aprendió, éste simplemente dijo que era con entrenamiento del Chi. Los tres callaron cuando escucharon un griterío en las cercanías, reconociendo a los autores del mismo.

—¡Maldición, ése Liu Kang casi me deja estéril! — bramó un alocado Takeda, con hielo en su entrepierna.

—Creo que dramatizas, amigo.

—¿Dramatizar?, ¡dejó calva a Cass!

—Vamos, le crecerá de nuevo.

—¡Lo dices por qué a ti no te hizo nada, Kung Jin!

—Si vamos a echarnos cosas en cara, podría echar en cara el pobre desempeño que hicieron todos ustedes contra Liu Kang.

Sin embargo, Takeda se quedó callado. El hijo de Kenshi sentía unas presencias conocidas, pero no agradables para él. Éste arrojó sus látigos hacia su izquierda, recibiendo un golpe que lo noqueó por la espalda. Jin vio a su amigo inconsciente y a Kung Lao con su palma en el aire. El monje del sombrero le explicó que tuvo que noquearlo o podría alertar al resto de su presencia y ellos no lo deseaban; cuando Jin preguntó, Lao le dijo que Liu Kang y Sareena habían ido a buscar una presencia extraña que Kang sintió en las cercanías. Al volver el monje con la demoniza vía tele transportación, Kung Jin abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Cyrax ahí. Éste no entendía que ocurría, y a decir verdad, ninguno de los monjes entendía que ocurría allí. Sin embargo, años de ser espía de las Fuerzas Especiales tuvieron su recompensa.

—Cuando Cyrax destruyó el Lin Kuei con su auto destrucción, Kuai Liang juntó todas sus partes y las ensambló como pudo. Él le pidió a Cage y Sonya que lo activasen de nuevo, pero ellos no encontraron la forma de hacerlo. Dicen que les falta un elemento para despertarlo, pero no saben cual es.

—Aquí te tengo tu respuesta.

Increíblemente, Liu Kang empezó a usar una computadora cercana a donde estaba Cyrax y buscó un puerto USB, que lo conectó a su muñeca — donde curiosamente tenía dos puertos —. Luego de conectarlo, descargó la película Ninja Mime de Johnny Cage a su memoria.

—¡No, señor!, ¡nadie va a contaminar mi cuerpo con esa mierda!

El grito de Cyrax impresionó a los tres restantes, observando a Liu Kang anonadados por lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo pudo saber qué eso despertaría a Cyrax? Durante cinco años trataron de animarlo, pero nada surtió efecto. ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta. Kang tenía una respuesta.

—Verán, los cyborgs tienen su alma atrapada en su cuerpo robótico, por ende, no pueden morir si su cuerpo no se destruye. En fin, a lo que quiero ir, es que todos sabemos que Cyrax odia Ninja Mime o cualquier película de Johnny Cage; por ende, pensé que si tal vez mandaba una película a la base de datos de Cyrax, de alguna forma lo impediría. Al ser un virus, alertaría al usuario y éste debería aprobar o no el ingreso del archivo. Apliqué simple lógica: Cyrax despertaría si le metían algo de Cage que no le gustase — explicó, mientras el resto seguía asombrado.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte por despertarme, pero ni creas que me uniré a Quan Chi, Liu Kang. Tendrás que matarme antes de traicionar a mi mundo — respondió cruzado de brazos.

—Yo no estoy con Quan Chi.

—¿De qué hablas? Sektor estuvo investigando y descubrió que tú y Kung Lao estaban con él. Desconozco quienes son la chica y el tipo del arco raro.

—Me llamo Kung Jin.

—Y yo soy Sareena.

Contra todo pronóstico pensado, el cyborg se arrojó encima de la chica e intentó estrangularla, siendo separado por Kung Lao, quien dijo no entender nada. Cyrax culpó a Sareena la muerte de Bi Han a manos de Scorpion y el estado anímico en Mortal Kombat no era algo normal según el cyborg relataba. Aunque esto parecía ser algo de años, Kang y Lao decidieron dejar inconsciente a Cyrax momentáneamente, ya que el cyborg estaba siendo molesto como un niño pequeño.

Los monjes se despidieron de Kung Jin, Lao abrazándolo y Kang con un choque de puños. El joven y Sareena intercambiaron un beso en la mejilla y Kang decidió tele transportar a su amigo, compañera y al robot. Éste le dejó una pequeña nota al monje del arco, desapareciendo en un segundo.

Al irse estos, Kung Jin abrió la nota, quedando sorprendido: "Sabemos que te gusta la rubia. De haberme dado cuenta antes, no la dejaba calva. Dile que se haga un implante capilar hasta que su cabello recupere la capacidad de crecer por sí sólo. Cariños, Liu Kang".

—Tiene que ser una broma — mencionó luego de leer la breve nota.

* * *

En pocos momentos, Liu Kang llevó a Sareena, Kung Lao y Cyrax al Himalaya. De no ser porque el monje dragón era un maestro en el calor, hubiesen muerto de hipotermia a los pocos momentos. Kang despertó de nuevo a Cyrax y el cyborg estaba más calmado, se disculpó con Sareena y preguntó que hacían allí. Kang fue directo: ellos vinieron a buscar a Bi Han. Si le dijo a Kuai Liang que no venga, era porque ellos lo necesitaban mucho más que él.

—Mientras mi parte malvada estaba al mando de mi cuerpo, pude ver cuando una versión oscura de Raiden se apareció ante nosotros y nos dejó la cabeza de Shinnok. Dijo que no podía morir, pero murió a los pocos días. Antes de morir, Shinnok mencionó que Raiden se corrompió para limpiar la Tierra de la energía infectada de Shinnok; además, Scorpion se volvió su mano derecha. Hasashi no fue con la misión de salvarnos, sino más bien de matarnos.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste vivir entonces, hermano? Debíamos haberlo matado.

—¿Para qué Raiden venga con el Shirai Ryu entero? Olvídalo; lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue dejarlo ir. Hasashi y Raiden planean destruir cualquier amenaza contra la Tierra.

—Eso no es malo; es más, creo que Raiden está bien — expresó un serio Cyrax.

—No lo entienden — respondió Kang —. Raiden planea atacar antes que invadan. En simples palabras: destruirá todos los reinos si no es detenido. Y estoy seguro que Outworld es su primer objetivo. Tenemos que ir allí y avisarle a Kotal Kahn, pero primero tenemos que buscar a Bi Han y unirlo a nuestra causa — finalizó el monje, mirando a sus compañeros.

A pesar que tenían ciertas dudas con lo que Liu Kang comentaba, pensaron que era algo lógico. Los tres decidieron seguirlo por distintas razones, aunque idénticas al final de las mismas.

Cyrax decidió seguirlo porque realmente deseaba ver una cara conocida luego de tantos años y porque la Tierra necesita nuevos protectores.

Kung Lao tenía una corazonada sobre las palabras de Liu. Sabía que estaba siendo sincero y lo siguió para confiar en él.

Sareena quería ver a Bi Han de nuevo; agradecerle por abrirle los ojos. Tal vez pensó mucho en él durante el último tiempo, pero ella comenzó a sentir extraños sentimientos para con él. "Te acercaste mucho a Bi Han" le dijo Kitana una vez…, y tenía razón, Sareena se acercó mucho a Bi Han a pesar de estar poco tiempo juntos.

Los cuatro siguieron a Kang, quien parecía conocer el camino. El monje llegó a una montaña, donde sentían muchas esencias dentro de la misma. Al no encontrar una entrada, Liu Kang apartó a sus amigos, inhaló y exhaló aire, exclamando luego:

—¡Ohryuken Jinsei!

Un dragón gigante de fuego apareció de la espalda del monje, el cual chocó con la montaña y la traspasó, dejando al descubierto a un guerrero de cabello negro, traje azul y negro y una manada de lagartos humanoides. Los hombres saltaron detrás y a los costados del ninja, quien se colocó en posición de batalla. Hasta que vio a alguien muy familiar.

—¿Sareena?, ¿eres tú?

—¡Bi Han! — exclamó ella, corriendo a abrazarlo; él correspondió confundido el abrazo y ella se dio cuenta de la situación, soltándolo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas —. Lamento eso... — murmuró apenada.

—No, está bien.

—¡Oigan, está vivo!, ¡pensé qué estabas mintiendo, Liu Kang! — exclamó Cyrax —, lamento haber dudado de ti.

—¿Cyrax? Dios mío, ¿eso te hizo el proceso cibernético? La crueldad de Sektor y su padre era inmensa.

—Sí, pero ahora Kuai Liang está haciendo un mejor trabajo.

—¿Mi… Hermano?, ¿el Gran Maestro de los Lin Kuei? — preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, hace años lo es — dijo Kung Lao —. ¡Pero eso no importa ahora!, ¡necesitamos tu ayuda! — dijo Lao.

—¿Para qué?

Liu Kang observó al ninja y se acercó a éste, explicándole toda la situación. Si bien a Bi Han le costó comprender ése cambio de Raiden, entendió que el poder de Shinnok realmente podría corromper su benevolencia. Bi Han observó a los lagartos, quienes asintieron.

—Iré, pero con una condición.

—Dinos — comentó Lao.

—Quiero que ésta gente tenga un país para ellos. A fin de cuentas, ellos son los primeros habitantes de la Tierra y no nosotros — contó el ninja.

—Lo tendrán, tranquilo. Hay una región de Brasil donde podrían encajar a la perfección, el Amazonas; un lugar lleno de flora y fauna — dijo; los lagartos se mostraron felices por ello.

—Hay algo más, Reptile es de su raza. Deberíamos convencerlo de unirse a nosotros; no es malo, sólo ha tomado malas decisiones.

—No lo sé, no me da buena espina — comentaron ambos monjes.

—Todos nosotros servimos a alguien equivocado antes, ¿no? Ahora estamos en el lado correcto y debemos detener al equivocado. Tendríamos que ponernos un nombre, ¿no?

—¿Qué tal "Los Agentes de la Venganza"? Así le dije que era a Jin hace unos días.

—No buscamos venganza, Kung Lao. Buscamos Justicia.

—¿Y si somos "Los Agentes de la Justicia"? Creo que es un buen nombre — comentó Sareena.

El resto asintió, dándole la razón. Los Agentes de la Justicia han nacido. Y tenían una misión: salvar el Outworld de Raiden y el Shirai Ryu.

 _Fin del Capítulo Dos._

* * *

 **Ojalá les guste. Trataré de traer cuanto antes el tercer episodio. En tanto, seguiré con el capítulo 24 de Un Destino Diferente.**


	3. Nuevos Protectores de la Tierra

**¡Hola! Edité el capítulo, bah, saqué una escena que sentí no aportaba un pepino a la historia. Es todo. Espero disfruten.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Tres: Nuevos Protectores de la Tierra._**

Los saurios le desearon suerte a Bi Han y los guerreros restantes en su travesía. Les han preparado algunas cosas para que puedan comer en el camino al portal de la Tierra que los enviaría a Outworld.

Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sareena, Cyrax y Bi Han marcharon hacia el Templo del Cielo, listos para detener a Raiden y evitar una catástrofe en Outworld. ¿Por qué? Porque no deseaba que la Tierra tuviese más problemas con los otros reinos.

Al llegar al Templo, notaron que Raiden no estaba allí y pensaron lo peor, pero viendo un portal abierto, no dudaron en seguirlo, cayendo en Outworld. Los cinco estaban un poco desconcertados al no ver a Raiden y el Shirai Ryu, sino, a un reino que se veía bello y recordaban gris y lúgubre. El quinteto comenzó a inspeccionar la zona por separado. Los monjes decidieron ir al pueblo, mientras los tres miembros restantes pensó en ir a los páramos para encontrar respuestas.

* * *

Los monjes estaban en Edenia, o al menos, lo que quedaba de ella. Intentaron inspeccionarla, aunque encontraon sólo una zona de guerra destruida.

—En un intento de destruirnos, Kotal Kahn envió a sus hombres para destruirnos. Arrasaron con todo a nuestro paso. Sólo pocos sobrevivimos — contó una voz masculina —. Hace mucho no sabía nada de ustedes; pensé que seguían al servicio de Quan Chi, Liu Kang y Kung Lao.

—Recuerdo que te derroté en Mortal Kombat. ¿Tú eres Rain, no? — rememoró Kang, asintiendo el ninja —, ¿y estás sólo aquí?

—Estoy con él. Buscamos sobrevivientes después de tremenda masacre — habló una voz femenina ésta vez.

—Tú eres Tanya, según me dijo Kitana una vez — dedujo Liu con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes en Outworld? Shinnok fue derrotado, Rain y yo esperamos a Raiden y sus hombres.

—¡Pero él!...

—No es de nuestro interés lo que ocurra en Outworld. Estamos aquí porque ya sabemos que planean… y eso no podemos permitirlo — dijo Tanya.

Rain atacó con una bola de agua a Kung Lao., quien esquivó sin mucha dificultad. Tanya sacó una Nagitana y atacó a Liu Kang, que bloqueó los golpes del arma con clase.

El ninja contó su plan: dejar que Raiden invada dicho reino y destruya a Kotal Kahn y sus mejores guerreros, aún estos poseerían Outworld y harían lo que les plazca con éste. Lao arrojó su sombrero a Rain, que pudo crear un escudo de agua para cubrirse de ello; el ninja lanzó una burbuja de agua, atrapando a Lao dentro. El monje comenzó a girar sobre su eje, creando un tornado capaz de romper la burbuja por dentro. Enfurecido, Rain quiso golpear a Kung con un rayo, aunque su oponente desapareció, apareciendo detrás, tomándolo de los hombros y arrojándolo contra una columna que se mantuvo intacta luego de la masacre. El hijo de Argus quedó tendido en el suelo.

El otro combate tenía un desarrollo diferente. Liu Kang y Tanya luchaban con asperezas. Kang rompió el arma de su oponente con la presió de su mano izquierda, la respuesta de lla fue sacar dos armas de brazos, mejor conocidas como "Bou Kotsu", con las que intentó rebanar a Liu, quien esquivaba todos sus embates sin dificultad. Si bien Tanya era una buena luchadora, ésta vez luchaba contra alguien que pudo someter al Infierno con meros puñetazos y patadas. "Suficiente" dijo con su seriedad común, dándole un golpe en la nuca a Tanya, quien cayó tendida al suelo.

—Evidentemente, estos están con Raiden — comentó Kang —, habría que matarlos.

—No lo valen; presiento que más adelante recibirán lo suyo — expresó Lao sin darles mucha importancia.

Ambos marcharon rumbo al Mercado del Mundo Exterior. Tal vez allí encontraría al Dios del Trueno o al Emperador del Outworld.

* * *

Bi Han, Sareena y Cyrax caminaron por los páramos, encontrándose a tarkatanos, centauros o shokan, quienes huían despavoridos ante las bombas del robot mostaza o criogenizaciones por parte de Bi Han; en tanto, Sareena intentaba razonar un poco con ellos, explicándoles que buscaban, siendo atacada en la mayoría de las ocasiones y recibiendo defensa por parte de Cyrax o Bi Han si ella no podía hacerlo por sí misma.

En un momento dado, ellos se cruzaron a una joven mujer con apariencia humana y un hombre gordo dándole un sorbo a una cantimplora que llevaba consigo, luego la guardó en una mochila. La mujer usaba una remera negra con costados violeta oscuro, de mangas cortas y tres broches dorados colocados de arriba abajo; unos pantalones negros con costados violetas, los cuales tenían su zona inferior expandida; y unos zapatos negros. Los dos hombres tuvieron pensamientos "subidos de tono" con respecto a la chica; Sareena notó eso y negó con su rostro, observando a ambos, preguntando quienes eran y recibiendo la misma pregunta por parte de estos.

—Mi nombre es Sareena, y ellos son Cyrax y Bi Han — explicó, señalando al cyborg y ninja respectivamente al nombrarlos.

—Yo soy Li Mei, y él es mi maestro Bo Rai Cho — contestó la otra dama —. Estábamos yendo a Edenia para luchar contra los edenianos sobrevivientes.

—Raiden me envió a éste reino y desconozco porque, así que traté de forma cordial a Kahn para que éste no me interrumpa para lo que Raiden me trajo.

—Pero, ¿para qué ha venido si no sabe? — preguntó el robot.

—Me tenían harto en las Fuerzas Especiales, ¡esos niños son insoportables! Dijeron que Liu Kang se volvió bueno pero que fue malvado con ellos. Dijeron que estaba con Kung Lao o algo así. Es una lástima que nadie sepa si sobrevivieron o no — musitó con tristeza.

Sareena tragó saliva y con ello insultos por no ser mencionada por nadie. Preguntó si hablaron sobre alguien más, recibiendo una simple negación como respuesta. Bi Han notó esto y calmó un poco a la chica, llevándola a unos metros del resto, en tanto, Cyrax le relató a Li Mei y Bo Rai Cho los sucesos luego de ello, alegrando al robusto con la supervivencia asegurada de sus mejores alumnos. Cyrax les propuso ir a donde Kotal Kahn estaba, Bo Rai Cho por Bi Han y Sareena, el robot les dijo que los alcanzarían luego.

Al irse el trío, Bi Han y Sareena comenzaron a hablar. La demoniza confesó sentirse menor a Kang y Lao, ya que se sentía una carga para ellos y el equipo, debido al no tener algo destacable como Bi Han o el resto.

—Tú das calma y paz al equipo — corrigió él —. Es cierto, Cyrax tiene bombas, yo hielo, Kang fuego y Kung Lao el sombrero, pero tú tienes amor, y eso es algo que nos falta a todos. Además, eres quien más experiencia tiene en la vida, mucha más que nosotros y manejar muy bien la espada — comentó, recordando la pelea que tuvieron al conocerse.

—Bueno, lamento que no pudieses sobrevivir al Mortal Kombat. Maldigo al tarado de Scorpion por ello.

—El idiota creyó que maté a su familia. Al menos Nightwolf pudo traerme de vuelta al mandarme al Soulnado y destruir al demonio en mí. Curiosamente, eso ralentizó mi envejecimiento y por eso sigo igual que hace veinticinco años.

—Bueno, algo bueno hizo — bromeó ella.

El ninja de hielo propuso seguir hablando mientras alcanzaba a Cyrax, Li Mei y Bo Rai Cho; ella asintió maravillada y caminaron felices, aunque alertas ante una posible aparición de algún ser hostil.

* * *

Liu Kang y Kung Lao dejaron inconscientes a Rain y Tanya, marcharon por donde vivieron con decisión para hablar y contarle que se avecinaba para él y Outworld. En el camino, se cruzaron a dos guerreros muy parecidos a dos viejos aliados que fallecieron.

—Liu Kang, Kung Lao — dijo el primero —, sé que es raro, pero créanme, no soy el Smoke que conocen y él no es el Nightwolf que conocen. Somos de universos alternos, bueno, sólo de uno.

—Al parecer, Raiden no mentía con eso de futuros raros.

—Así es, Lao; Raiden algo de razón tenía, pero erró en que salvó a la Tierra. Si bien aquí y en Tierra 10 Kahn como tal murió, pero en nuestro mundo sobrevivió y fue destruido por un amigo nuestro — dijo el chamán.

—¿Y quién es el? — preguntó el monje dragón.

—Suponemos que luego lo conocerán; siento su presencia por aquí, pero él no es importante como tal — respondió el ninja —. Tengan cuidado con los Dioses de la Muerte.

—¿Quiénes?, ¿de quiénes hablas? — cuestionó Kang con nerviosismo.

—Enemigos muy poderosos que tienen poderes más allá de nuestra imaginación — explicó el indio.

Kung Lao alegó que se estaban quedando sin tiempo y debían alcanzar a sus amigos para contarles la situación que estaba por llegar; Smoke y Nightwolf decidieron acompañarlos y ayudarles. Lao tele transportó a los cuatro al punto donde sus amigos y los monjes estuvieron al llegar antes de separarse; llegados al lugar, Nightwolf buscó las esencias de Cyrax, Sareena y Bi Han, encontrándolas al ser casi idénticas a las esencias de los seres homónimos de su mundo. Al encontrarlos, vio a Cyrax más alejado que los otros. El chamán explicó que los ninjas estaban más cerca, mientras el cyborg se encontraba más lejos con dos seres más, quienes podrían ser Li Mei y Bo Rai Cho por el parecido de sus esencias con los de Tierra 2, indicándole como llegar a Kung Lao, quien primero los hizo aparecer ante ante Bi Han y Sareena; la chica saltó del miedo provocado por la repentina aparición de los cuatro, cayendo en los brazos de su compañero, quien se sonrojó. Ella se bajó de él cuando se dio cuenta que eran Kang y Lao, aunque se asustó cuando vio a Smoke y Nightwolf con ellos. Luego de una explicación, ésta se calmó, mientras Bi Han mostraba su típica calma a todo momento. Los seis decidieron llegar a donde Cyrax, Bo Rai Cho y Li Mei yacían.

* * *

Pasado un rato, Cyrax, Bo Rai Cho y Li Mei llegaron al Castillo del Emperador, donde Kotal Kahn estaba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra en el lugar. Erron Black, Reptile, Ferra/Torr y el propio Kotal iban dando indicaciones a distintos soldados. Los tres guerreros estaban en medio de un descontrol, donde habían entendido que ya estaban al tanto de Raiden y sus hombres. Cyrax alzó la voz y logró la atención deseada… aunque no esperaba lo que Kahn ordenó.

—¡ATAQUEN!

Extrañamente, Reptile no atacó a los guerreros recién llegados, sino a Kotal y sus hombres, sorprendiendo a todos.

—En lugar de atacar como unos idiotas, podríamos escucharlos hablar, ¿no? Ya he visto a tres emperadores de Outworld cometer los mismos errores de siempre — un dejo de seriedad se vio en él.

—¿Perdón?, ¿quién te crees para decirme? Sólo eres…

—Soy Syzoth de Zaterra y he visto que los habitantes de aquí siguen a idiotas como tú, Mileena y Shao.

—¡Más Respeto con el Emperador! — gritó, arrojándole un disco de piedra, siendo destruido por una bomba de Cyrax.

—Veníamos a advertirte acerca de la invasión, pero nos atacas a pesar de las buenas intenciones, ¡deberíamos dejar qué Raiden los arrase! — gritó con furia —, pero eso sólo nos haría igual que tú y el resto.

Antes que Kotal Kahn pudiese objetar algo, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Bi Han, Sareena, Nightwolf y Smoke hicieron gala de entrada. Al ver que Kahn ordenó su ejecución, Smoke creó una correntada de humo que asesinó a Kahn y sus hombres. El ninja gris se excusó con la defensa propia, aunque nadie lo había recriminado en realidad. Si bien estaban ante un gran problema, también podía haber una gran solución.

Kung Lao diagramó un plan que necesitaba de Reptile y éste accedió sin problema alguno.

Reptile ordenó a los mejores soldados que Kahn que vengan, ya que deseaba tener una charla con ellos; estos fueron al salón y lo encontraron junto a Bo Rai Cho, Liu Kang, Kung Lao y seis guerreros desconocidos para estos. El saurio les contó que estaría al mando de Outworld desde ahora por el repentino fallecimiento de Kotal Kahn. Luego, explicó que después de la batalla, lucharía con aquellos que deseaban ser el nuevo Emperador.

—¿Cómo sabemos qué no estás mintiendo? — preguntó uno de los cinco.

—Si querría, estarían muertos. Planeaba quedarme en Outworld toda mi vida, pero ahora lo pensaré. Hay guerreros de mi raza en la Tierra y deseo verlos.

A pesar de sorprenderlos a todos, éstas fueron distintas sorpresas. Mientras Los Agentes de la Justicia se sorprendieron por saberlo de antemano, el resto se sorprendió por descubrir que no era "El Último Zaterrano" como se pensó durante muchos milenios. Smoke sacó un anotador, escribiendo algunas palabras para luego guardarlo sin decir más.

Liu Kang les recordó que Raiden podría llegar en cualquier momento y era mejor estar preparados ante un ataque sorpresa. Los Agentes le pidieron al zaterrano que se quede y el resto vaya a prepararse. Cuando quedaron solos, el lagarto preguntó que deseaban, recibiendo una respuesta donde preguntaban como sabía acerca de la existencia de su raza.

—Por años busqué a mi raza. Sé que Bi Han es su líder y no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar con mi gente. Por ahí vaya de visita a la Tierra si no les molesta.

Los cinco pensaron un poco la situación: un ser que fue miembro del Outworld por milenios, luego de estar al mando de tres Emperadores diferentes que cometían los mismos errores. ¿Qué es lo qué más desea? Podría ser el poder de Outworld, pero él expresó su mayor deseo: ver a su raza y sentirse uno más con ellos en la Tierra luego de combatir.

Cyrax fue el primero en aceptarlo; se puso de su lado y eso lo valoraba mucho. Sareena y Bi Han se miraron, asintieron y fueron con el lagarto y robot. Al final, Liu Kang y Kung Lao aceptaron, convirtiéndolo en un miembro honorario del equipo.

Kang puso su mano en el aire, Lao arriba de la suya y así le siguieron Sareena, Cyrax, Bi Han y Reptile.

—¡Nosotros somos!..., ¡Los Agentes de la Justicia! — vitorearon en jubilo, levantando sus manos con ánimo.

Los seis escucharon una explosión muy potente en las afueras, logrando ver a Scorpion junto a su clan y a… ¡¿Kano?! Sin duda alguna, esto sorprendió a los seis. Si pensaban que Raiden tenía salvación, esto les hizo entender que no era así y estaba perdido.

Todos salieron afuera, observando allí a Smoke y Nightwolf repeler a bastantes ninjas y mercenarios sin dificultad alguna. Kano y el Black Dragon ayudaban al Shirai Ryu y Scorpion, quienes tenían acorralados a los soldados de Outworld, Bo Rai Cho y Li Mei, que estaban teniendo problemas grandes.

En un ataque rápido, Bo Rai Cho cayó muerto por un cuchillazo de Kano al cuello. El mercenario intentó abalanzarse a Li Mei, siendo agarrado en el aire por Liu Kang.

—Tal vez hayas matado a mi maestro, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a ella.

El monje mandó a volar a Kano por los aires. Scorpion sintió unos dedos que le tocaron el hombro en señal de llamado, éste dio media vuelta, viendo a Cyrax y su puño yendo a la cara del mismo, sin poder esquivarlo. El ninja amarillo se estrelló contra un árbol.

Reptile gritó a los soldados, animándolos a luchar por su reino. En tanto, Sareena y Bi Han decidieron buscar a Raiden, encontrándolo a unos metros lejos de la batalla. El Dios lucía enfurecido, ya que sus planes estaban viéndose truncados por unos "niños entrometidos". Éste arrojó rayos a los ninjas, quienes los esquivaron con dificultad. Raiden siguió lanzando rayos a ambos, quienes evadían sus ataques, provocando que estos impactaran en sus hombres y soldados del Outworld, matándolos a todos por igual.

Liu Kang le arrancó a Kano luego de destrozar su cuerpo a puñetazos. Viendo que Raiden estaba matando gente de forma injustificada y sin divisar a Lao, ordenó a Cyrax y Reptile que lo ayuden para derrotar al dios. Los tres fueron corriendo, mientras evitaban los rayos del dios cegado por la locura. Cyrax arrojó una red que atrapó a Scorpion y alcanzó a Kang y Reptile.

—¡Ninguno de ustedes podrá evitar qué acabe con todos los mundos!, ¡salvaré la Tierra de éste maldito mundo y su repugnante ge!...

El dios calló y los rayos cesaron. El cuerpo de Raiden se movió un poco y luego se partió en dos mitades, mostrando a Kung Lao sosteniendo su sombrero en el suelo con una mano. Atrás de éste, Nightwolf y Smoke estaban sonrientes, con sus ropas algo ensangrentadas.

Los cinco fueron alcanzados por el trío, quienes los felicitaron por derrotar a los mejores guerreros de Raiden, mientras los cinco adulaban al trío por derrotar al mismo Raiden.

—Nosotros, bueno, Kung Lao derrotó a Raiden. Lo encontró antes que ustedes y esperó el momento justo. Fuiste paciente, amigo — habló Smoke, felicitándolo.

—No fue honorable, pero fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer; Raiden puso muchas vidas en peligro — comentó Bi Han cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Esperen!, ¿dónde está Li Mei? — preguntó Kang.

—Tranquilo, la dejamos con algunos soldados y el resto de los civiles que pudimos salvar — contó Nightwolf.

—Eso me recuerda a algo — mencionó Cyrax, quien comenzó a caminar hacia el sudeste.

El resto siguió a Cyrax, quien llegó a un árbol, donde allí se encontraba Scorpion atrapado, quien intentó escapaz, aunque no pudo liberarse de la red. Lo último que Hanzo Hasashi vio fue a Kung Lao enviar su mano derecha hacia atrás y gritar:

—¡Palma del Tigre de la Prudencia!

Lao impulso su mano adelante y un aura con forma de tigre chocó contra Scorpion, siendo destruido al instante.

Sonriendo el resto, los ocho decidieron ir a Kuata, donde el ninja gris y el chamán habían escondido a algunos soldados y a civiles. Kang y Lao lamentaron la muerte de Bo Rai Cho, decidieron enterrarlo esa misma noche, antes que los festejos que Reptile propuso para la noche siguiente inicien

* * *

A la noche siguiente, algunos habitantes de Outworld festejaban su victoria usando cascos de los Shirai Ryu y Black Dragon en tono de burla como tambores. Mientras muchos festejaban, Liu Kang y Kung Lao recién habián llegado a la fiesta, siendo recibidos afectuosamente por Rpetile y Li Mei, quienes se acercaron a ellos.

—¡Al fin llegaron! Cyrax, Bi Han y Sareena están disfrutando con el resto — dijo, acercándose a ambos —, ya van a ver como hacemos descomprimir a esos dos — éste se acercó y señaló al ninja y la demonio, guiñándoles un ojo a ambos.

—Es bueno que estén aquí, Liu y Kung Lao — comentó ella, haciendo una reverencia respetuosa a ambos.

—Gracias, Li Mei; es un placer verte para mí — contestó Kang con amabilidad.

—Sí, me da gusto verte también — dijo Lao, aunque Li Mei sólo le respondió a Liu Kang.

—Entonces, parece que esos rumores no son tan ciertos como dicen.

—¿De qué rumores hablas, Reptile?

Reptile le contó el rumor a Kung Lao: uno de los soldados los vio escabullirse en la noche anterior del palacio y aparecer recién a la mañana. Habiendo escuchado también Liu Kang y Li Mei, el trío explicó que cremaron a Bo Rai Cho y Li Mei estuvo con ellos como testigo. Ella confirmó la versión de los monjes, alegando que Liu y ella hablaron un rato bastante largo, mientras Lao volvió antes. Liu Kang preguntó quien era el guardia, que Reptile señaló; el monje levantó su mano derecha y arrojó una bola de fuego que destrozó la cabeza del mismo.

—Sólo unos degenerados o psicóticos creerían que mi hermano del alma y yo somos amantes — espetó ante la sonrisa del saurio, su "hermano" y la asiática y la confusión del resto.

Reptile caminó con los restantes hacia el centro de la fiesta y siguió caminando junto al resto. Por sentir un leve impulso, Kang y Lao se dieron media vuelta, viendo cuatro espíritus a la lejanía: un dragón, un grifo, un tigre y a Bo Rai Cho sonriendo junto a estos. Ninguno de los dos entendió que era y porque estaban allí esos animales, pero sonrieron al ver a su viejo maestro despidiéndose de ellos con su cálida y característica sonrisa.

El resto de la fiesta siguió de igual forma: entre saltos, bailes, música alegre y comida. Era la primera vez que Liu Kang y Kung Lao se volvían a sentir vivos después de veinticinco años.

* * *

Al otro día, estos se encontraban en el lugar donde estos festejaron la victoria. Kang, Lao, Cyrax, Han y Sareena estaban con algunas cosas que les obsequiaron, mientras Smoke y Nightwolf estaban junto a Reptile, Li Mei y el resto.

Mientras todos se despedían, Kung Lao soltó una pregunta en voz alta por accidente, ganándose la atención del resto.

—Me gustaría saber porque Scorpion decidió seguir a Raiden en todo esto — se preguntó un pensativo Kung Lao.

—Yo puedo explicar eso.

Un hombre rubio con un arco y un bolso con flechas en la espalda apareció. Su roja negra de combate estaba con él y fue reconocido por Smoke y Nightwolf. El extraño hombre mencionó "Cambio de Forma" y se convirtió en el Dios Antiguo Shinnok, logrando que los guerreros presentes se pongan en guardia. Una bomba de humo se interpuso entre Shinnok y el resto; Smoke la había arrojado para detener a todos. Éste explicó que era bueno y se queden tranquilos. Sin haberlo creído del todo, aún mantuvieron la guardia.

—Yo si fuera ustedes estaría más calmado con la aparición de mi amigo.

Al darse vuelta, todos lograron ver a un hombre castaño con una remera negra rota, guantes, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color. Lucía serio y se acercó al resto, presentándose como Dominique, uno de los Dioses Antiguos, más que nada, su líder.

—Scorpion se unió a Raiden en busca del perdón — comentó éste con suma seriedad —. A Hasashi poco le importaba el Outworld y su destino; él quería el perdón de Raiden.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Las palabras de Liu Kang en el Netherrealm le hicieron entender su error, Sareena. Raiden se volvió loco porque el poder oscuro del Shinnok que conocieron lo corrompió al purificar la Tierra.

—¿Hay más de un Shinnok? — preguntó un confundido Lao.

—Originalmente habían muchos, pero ahora quedan dos: mi amigo que ven aquí y el Shinnok de Tierra 1. Los demás fueron eliminados, o bien por nosotros, o bien por Sho, o bien por los destinos de esos mundos. Y antes que pregunten: dividimos a Sho al meterlo a estos reinos para debilitarlo y evitar que vuelva a querer manejar la realidad a su antojo. Por suerte Sho recapacitó, aunque necesitaría saber donde demonios se encuentra ése otro Shinnok — dijo, preguntando si entendieron.

—Sí, claro, pero…, ¿quién demonios es Sho? — preguntó Cyrax.

—Sho Innokuze, mi verdadero nombre. Shinnok es un anagrama que Dominique creó para mí cuando nos conocimos. Esa es una larga historia que hoy no deberán saber.

—Por cierto, casi lo olvido — mencionó Dominique, chasqueando sus dedos.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao comenzaron a rejuvenecer. Sin haberse dado cuenta, los dos envejecieron de manera repentina en poco tiempo al irse el hechizo de Quan Chi. Además, sus ropas de "guerreros del Infierno" fueron reemplazadas por nuevos trajes shaolin, expresando su condición de maestros. Además, el pelo de ambos volvió a tener un color negro y no cano.

Los dos desaparecieron en un haz de luz, dejando a todos los presentes confundidos. Una nota apareció en la mano de Smoke, y como nadie la notó, éste alegó ir al baño y fue a leer la nota. El ninja leyó algo que lo dejó impresionado, pero a la vez tranquilo. La nota decía: Liu Kang y Kung Lao serán compañeros de ustedes en el futuro. Por cierto, Magnus sigue vivo .

Smoke volvió con el resto; al ver la sonrisa de su amigo, Nightwolf le susurró que pasaba y éste le contó, dándole una alegría al chamán.

—Te esperábamos, Tomás — Cyrax apareció, contándole que quería sacarse una foto con él y Nightwolf.

Ambos aceptaron y se colocaron junto a los cinco miembros de los Agentes de la Justicia, Reptile y Li Mei, quienes fueron colocados para sacarse la foto. Bi Han y Sareena se abrazaron; Cyrax y Reptile gritaron con euforia y llevaron una mano hacia adelante, cerrándola en forma de festejo; Kung Lao, Smoke y Nightwolf se sentaron en el suelo y alzaron sus manos — Lao sus dedos índice y mayor, haciendo la seña de un dos y guiñando su ojo —. Li Mei pidió ir con Liu Kang y éste aceptó; la chica se subió encima de él y éste tuvo que cargarla. La cámara — que Cyrax tenía en un compartimiento, la sacó y colocó a unos dos metros, dejándola en disparador automático — arrojó un flash y la foto estaba lista. El robot guardó la cámara, previamente agradeciendo al amable hombre por esto.

Los cinco iban a emprender su viaje de regreso, cuando Reptile les indicó que lo esperasen. Li Mei también pidió que la esperen unos momentos, siguiendo el pedido de ambos. Al pasar unos diez minutos, los dos aparecieron con unos bolsos llenos de ropa y algunas armas.

—¿Pero qué significa esto? Reptile, ¿no ibas a quedarte a gobernar Outworld? — preguntó un confundido Bi Han.

—¿Qué?, ¡claro qué no! Me iré a la Tierra con ustedes. Era una sorpresita que quería decirles, por eso les mentí anoche con eso de quedarme aquí. El Outworld pueden quedárselo y matarse ellos por su corona; si no les molesta, quisiera ser un Agente de la Justicia — pidió amablemente; estos afirmaron que no habría problemas con ello y éste se unió.

—Yo quisiera acompañarlos si no hay problema; no hay nada que me atañe a éste mundo y pienso que sería bueno estar con gente que me agrada — comentó ella, recibiendo primero la aprobación de Liu Kang y luego del resto.

Nightwolf y Smoke asintieron, saludando a todos los presentes. El ninja arrojó una bomba de humo y estos desaparecieron. Los Agentes sabían que volverían a verlos y deseaba que fuera así.

Al despedirse de todos y determinar que Outworld sería un mundo democrático, los siete marcharon hacia el portal que conecta Outworld con Nexus, y de allí irían a la Tierra, donde tomarían el puesto de Raiden como protectores de la Tierra.

Además, se preguntaban cuando podrían reencontrarse con sus aliados del pasado. Sólo el tiempo dirá cuanto tardarán.

* * *

En Edenia una pequeña batalla paralela se desarrolló. Rain y Tanya se liberaron de las ataduras, pero fueron interceptados por un guerrero que los asesinó a sangre fría, decapitando al hombre y arrancando el corazón de la mujer.

Pasado unos instantes luego del doble homicidio, un espíritu con forma de lagarto se mostró al lado del humano.

—Aibou, veo que dos guerreros del mal han caído — comentó.

—Lo sé — respondió con frialdad —. Hora de irnos, Sardian. Nos esperan en Tierra 7. Hay otro universo que salvar. Me pregunto que traerá éste.

—¿No te preocupa la aparición de Smoke y Nightwolf?

—No en verdad; ellos saben que lucharemos juntos cuando tengamos que hacerlo y no antes. Al menos interactuaron con dos de nosotros.

—Cierto que no descubrió quien es el tercer Protector de éste universo.

—Cuando vuelva aquí lo descubriré.

El humano marchó hacia adelante, creándose un portal frente al ser y espíritu. El alma ingresó, pero él quedó observando el paisaje de Tierra 6.

—Espero que brinden un buen espectáculo cuando me presente ante ustedes, Agentes de la Justicia.

Entrando al portal, éste se cerró, dejando un mundo con protección garantizada, ¿pero hasta cuándo? Eso se sabrá más adelante.

 **Fin.**


End file.
